Навигационный компьютер
Навигационный компьютер, также известный как астронавигационный компьютер, навикомпьютер, навикомп, было устройством, которое делало тщательные расчеты, необходимые для навигации через гиперпространство. Навикомпьютеры вычисляли данные: точное место назначения, быстрый и безопасный маршрут к нему и количество необходимых гиперпрыжков. Большинство корабли несли навикомпы различного вида, хотя некоторые истребители довольствовались только астронавигационным буфером в дроиде-астромеханике. Малые корабли часто имели ограниченный навикомпьютер, способный содержать данные только для небольшого количества прыжков; большие корабли несли большие навикомпьютеры, способные хранить координаты для почти любого возможного назначения. Некоторые навикомпы были портативными. Все навикомпьютеры содержали галактические координаты всех звездных систем в исследованной части Галактики. Появления *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic *''The Cestus Deception'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' * * *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 1'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 3'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' * *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 11: Small Victories, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' * * * *''Side Trip'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' * *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Dark Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Академия джедаев: Левиафан, часть 1'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' * *''Recovery'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Riptide'' *''Abyss'' *''Vortex'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 34: Storms, Part 1'' }} Источники Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', First Edition''}} *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Stock Ships'' * *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars Gamer 9'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition'' *''Руководство по «Силе необузданной»'' *''Руководство по эпохе Восстания'' *''Иллюстрированный атлас'' * * * *''Галактика интриг'' * * *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' *''Starships of the Galaxy (Saga Edition)'' * *''Руководство владельца «Тысячелетнего сокола» по эксплуатации'' *''Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела'' }} Категория:Компоненты звездолётов Категория:Навигационные компьютеры